CrazyRL
by XiLunara
Summary: Kisah cinta yang rumit antara Luhan dan Minseok dengan bumbu lelaki bernama Sehun yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada Luhan Xiuhan - LuMin - SeXiu - XiuHun - LuBaek Luhan Minseok Sehun Baekhyun and others GS
1. chapter 1

_Always about Xiuhan_

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

" Ayolah Lu ,"

" Mau apa sayang "

" _Yaish_ , jangan memanggilku seperti itu "

" Terserah "

Luhan melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis itu

" Lu antar aku " Rengek gadis itu dengan mengejar Luhan

" Kau akan berkencan tapi kau menyuruhku mengantarkanmu berkencan , begitu ?"

" Aku takut , bagaimana kalau dia berbuat macam-macam"

" Siapa juga yang mau berbuat macam-macam dengan gadis bantet sepertimu "

" _Yaak_ , aku seksi bukan bantet " Erang gadis itu " Ayolah Lu sekali saja ya ya ya " rayu nya dengan puppy eyes

" Ini sudah yang ke 8kalinya Kim Minseok " teriak Luhan

" Kau tidak kasihan ya ? aku kan mau punya kekasih juga " Balas gadis itu lagi eoh sudah ketebak ya , namanya Minseok sahabat Luhan katanya tapi terlihat seperti kekasih bukan sahabat

" Siapa lagi yang ingin kau kencani ?"

" SeHun , Oh Sehun , si kapten basket itu "

" Mana mungkin dia mau denganmu , dia sudah mempunyai kekasih , sini duduk "

perintah Luhan , mereka sekarang sedang didepan rumah Luhan , sebenarnya mereka bertetangga , lebih tepatnya rumah mereka berhadapan hanya dibatasi oleh jalanan

Minseok pun menuruti perintah Luhan dan duduk disamping Luhan

" _Yoggi yoggi "_ Ucap Luhan sembari menepuk pahanya , aah mereka selalu seperti ini

Minseok pun menuruti Luhan dan duduk dipangkuan lelaki itu , tanpa canggung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Luhan

" _Arra_ , aku sering mendengar jika Sehun banyak memiliki kekasih tapi dia mengajakku berkencan Lu " rengeknya

" Kau mau menyakiti perempuan lain ya ? yang katanya kekasih Sehun "

Tanya Luhan dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Minseok

" Eumm _molla_ aku hanya ingin berkencan "

" Ayo berkencan " Ajak Luhan

" _Shirreo ,_ aku mau berkencan dengan Sehun bukan denganmu ish " Tolaknya sembari memukul dada Luhan

" _Arraseo , kaa "_ Usir Luhan dengan memalingkan mukanya

" Tapi antar aku "

" _Shirreo "_

" Baby Lu antar aku _ne "_

" _Shirreo "_ Kali ini Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan membawa Minseok berdiri , dia melangkahkan kaki menuju rumahnya " _Ka "_

Minseok bukannya pergi malah berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang

" _Baby_ _hanmoman "_

" Tidak sekarang _baby , jeball "_ jawab Luhan dengan memejamkan matanya menikmati hangatnya pelukan Minseok , tapi sesuatu mengganggunya

 ** _Tiiin...tiiinnn..._**

" Minseok- _ah "_ Teriak si pengemudi mobil

Minseok pun sontak melepas pelukan Luhan dan langsung menghampiri mobil itu

" Aah Sehun , _waeo ?"_

" _kajja_ , masuklah aku tadi memunggumu tapi kau tak datang datang yasudah aku kesini "

" _ahh ye ye..._ Lu aku pergi ya bye " Teriak Minseok riang , ia pun memasuki mobil Sehun dan mereka pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan pandangan yang yaaah , u know lahh

" Kamu bertetangga dengan Luhan ?" tanya sehun

" _Eoh , waeo ?"_

" Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya,bukannya dia sudah memiliki kekasih , kenapa kalian mesra sekali "

" dia sahabatku , aku tidak tau jika Luhan memiliki kekasih , oh ya lagipula Luhan itu baik kok "

" Benarkah ? tapi aku risih melihat kedekatan kalian "

" Ah .. sehun bukan kah kita akan menonton ?" Minseok menghindari percakapannya tentang Luhan , sungguh dia menyayangi Luhan tapi dia dengan bodohnya hanya mengartikan itu sebagai perasaan seorang sahabat , tapi dia selalu marah jika orang lain menanyakan hubungannya dengan Luhan

" _ah majja "_ Sehun pun hanya menyautinya

Mereka menghabiskan acara yang katanya kencan itu dengan menonton bioskop

sebenarnya Sehun ingin mengajak Minseok pergi ke _Club_ favoritnya tapi

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan itu sudah melebihi waktu untuk minseok pulang

ia tidak pernah pergi selama ini sebelumnya , ia memang dirumah sendiri karena orang tuanya ada di luar kota , namun maidnya selalu melapor setiap kegiatan yang Minseok lakukan

" Kau ini cupu sekali , kita sudah dewasa untuk memasuki _club_ "

" please antar aku pulang "

" Ok "

Final ... akhirnya Sehun mengantarkan Minseok pulang

Tidak lama mobil sehun telah mendarat mulus didepan rumah Minseok

ia membukakan pintu untuk Minseok

niatnya ingin mencium kening Minseok namun

" Jam berapa ini _princess ,_ masuk !!" Titah Luhan , rupaya ia menunggu dirumah Minseok

Minseok yang tak pernah dibentak Luhan pun langsung masuk dengan kepala tertunduk

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam , Sehun pun sama

Karena ingin segera mengomeli Minseok Luhanpun segera memasuki rumah Minseok sedangkan Sehun langsung pergi

Minseok langsung memeluk Luhan saat lelaki tampan itu memasuki kamarnya

" _Mianhaee "_ Lirihnya dengan sendu

Luhan hanya diam membatu tak ada niat untuk memeluk Minseok balik ataupun membalas ucapan Gadis itu

 _" Baby Mianhaee , jeongmalyo ..."_ gadis itu sudah terisak , ia tau Luhan selalu membencinya jika ia menangis didepan lelaki itu

namun kali ini ia sungguh tak tau harus berbuat apa

hanya Luhan yang memperdulikannya , hanya luhan tempatnya bermanja namun sekarang lelaki itu tengah marah dan itu membuat Minseok merana

karena jika Luhan marah maka neraka bagi Minseok , lelaki itu akan menjadi sangat pendiam

Namun kali ini berbeda ...

" Tidurlah ini sudah larut malam , tapi ganti bajumu dulu "

Minseok langsung menurutinya tapi sebelumnya ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mengantongi kunci itu

Ambigu ?

Sungguh ia hanya ingin menahan Luhan

sampai ia selesai berganti pakaian , toh mereka sering tidur bersama dalam artian yang sebenarnya benar benar tidur

Minseok suka saat tertidur dipelukan Luhan

Sedangkan Luhan ?

Lelaki itu mengerti kenapa Minseok mengunci pintunya , terlihat ia menyunggingkan senyumnya tipis

dia lelah sedari tadi menunggu Minseok , ia pun menidurkan dirinya di ranjang Minseok

Minseok akhirnya keluar kamar mandi dan segera munyusul Luhan

merebahkan dirinya disebelah Luhan

" Tidak mau memelukku " Tanya Minseok memiringkan badannya menghadap Luhan

Luhan pun kemudian sama menghadap Minseok dan memandangnya

" _Ani "_ ucapnya ketus

" Kau jahat "

" Kau yang lebih jahat "

" Aku hanya meminta pelukanmu lu " Erang gadis itu

" _Shirreo "_ Ketus lelaki itu lagi

" _Waeeeeeee..."_

" Pikir sendiri " Kali ini Luhan memunggungi Minseok

namun Minseok bukanlah gadis yang penurut ia pun memeluk Luhan dari belakang

" _Mianhae "_

" Tidurlah "

" Lu .." " Tidur ku bilang tidur " potong Luhan

Ketauhilah Sesungguhnya Luhan sangat ingin memeluk Minseok namun amarahnya belum reda ditambah ia memang sangat lelah dengan kuliah dan kerja part timenya

Minseokpun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencoba tidur , ia tak ingin Luhan pulang saat ia tertidur nanti

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pagi harinya Minseok bangun terlebih dahulu , lalu disusul dengan Luhan yang membuka mata karena Minseok meniupi lehernya

" Morning " Sapa gadis itu manja

namun tidak ada balasan dari Luhan

" Aku mau pulang , buka pintunya " Ucapnya bahkan tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada gadis itu

Minseok langsung bangkit dan membuka pintu kamar yang dari semalam ia kunci

" Berangkat bersama ya " Rayu Minseok lagi

" Hmm " tanpa basabasi Luhan meninggalkan rumah Minseok

Sedangkan Minseok hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera bersiap kuliah

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya bersial , Minseok tau jika Luhan telah menunggunya

dengan riangpun ia keluar rumah namun datang sebuah mobil yang semalam menjemput Minseok

" Se.."

" Kau sudah berjanji akan berangkat bersamaku bukan ?"

" Tap.."

" Masuklah kau sudah berjanji " potong pengendara itu yang kalian tau kan kalau itu Sehun

" Baiklah tapi aku mau ..."

Mobil Luhan melaju dengan kencangnya

" _Minseok palli"_ teriak Sehun

Minseok dengan lesu memasuki mobil Sehun , dapat ia lihat jika sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis

Sedangkan di mobil yang berbeda

Luhan melajukan mobilnya dengan amat kencang , menuju kampusnya

sungguh ia sangat marah , bagaimana gadis yang sangat ia jaga harus memilih lelaki lain yang menjadi musuhnya

" Aaah Siall " erangnya

XXXXX

Mobil Luhan terparkir manis disamping mobil Sehun , ia tak kunjung keluar rasanya sangat memuakkan ketika melihat Minseok digandeng lelaki itu tanpa memandangnya

Setelah memastikan sehun dan minseok telah memasuki kampus ia segera keluar dari mobil dan menuju Fakultasnya

tentu berbeda dengan Fakultas Minseok

satu kampus namun berbeda Fakultas , Luhan di Fakultas Bisnis sedang Minseok di Design sama dengan Sehun

Handphonenya bergetar , ada satu pesan disana

From : My bunny

 _Kau dimana ?_ _mianhae aku sudah berjanji semalam dengan Sehun_

Luhan mengantongi ponselnya kembali , ia tak mempunyai niat untuk membalasnya , ia terluka

Dengan langkah pasti ia menuju kantin namun naas ia malah melihat Minseok dan Sehun disana

Minseok memandangnya ingin menyapa namun Luhan langsung membuang muka

dan membuat gadis itu mendesah lirih

namun bisa didengar oleh Sehun

" _Waeo ?"_

 _" Ania_ "

" Kenapa wajahmu masam ?" tanya sehun

" _Gwencana_ " minseok memberi senyuman manisnya untuk memastikan dirinya baikbaik saja

Sehun pun membalas senyuman Minseok dan mengacak acak rambut gadis itu

Dan itu membuat Luhan semakin kesal

Pandangannya dingin , ia hanya menyesap kopinya tanpa berniat menyentuh sarapannya

sebuah suara tiba tiba sedikit menghiburnya

" Luheennnnnnnnnnnn "

Teriak seorang gadis sangat nyaring

" Yak brisik " Erang Luhan

Gadis itu berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang , memeluk kepala lelaki itu gemas

" _Kajja_ kekelas luheeennn "

" Luhan cabe Luhan " Erang Luhan

" Yak aku bukan cabe aku Baekhyun " Erang gadis bernama Baekhyun itu balik

" Kau itu cabe "

" Cabe yang terhormat "

" Mana ada yang seperti itu "

" Ada "

" Mana ?"

" Ini aku "

" nah kan kau mengakui juga kalau kau ini CABE " tegas luhan dikata Cabe

" Yak Luheeennnnnn "

" LUHAN ".. " Aku laporkan ibuku ya seenaknya ganti nama begitu "

" Hish.. Ah luhen _palli_ " erang baekhyun sembari menarik tangan Kuhan

" _Geure geure_ "

dengan terpaksa Luhan menuruti Baekhyun , dengan tidak elitnya ditarik menuju fakultasnya

dan itu menarik perhatian Minseok

" Sehun aku duluan ya " tanpa mendengar jawaban Sehun Minseok meninggalkan kantin menuju kelasnya dengan wajah yang sendu

" Kenapa sakit sekali saat melihat perempuan itu memeluk Luhan " lirihnya , terlihat airmatanya sudah akan menetes

Sedangkan Sehun ?

Ia memilih melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa berniat menyusul Minseok

" Kita mulai permainan ini Luhan " Lirihnya dengan senyum yang licik

TBC or FIN

Hatiku hancur saat melihat berita JongHyun , serasa ingin menemui teman di korea dan mengunjungi funeral hallnya , aku terluka sungguh , tapi sahabatku disana berkata jika kita harus kuat

ah mian aku curhat ini hanya iseng untuk mengobati Luka , mungkin akan aku hapus jika tidak ada yang menyukainya


	2. 2

Sahabat ?

Mungkin bukan itu yang terjadi antara kita

aku menyayangimu

ah tidak

aku mencintaimu

dengan sangat

Ijinkan aku membahagiakanmu

 _-Luhan_

Aku takut

Aku hanya ingin terus bahagia disisimu

- _Minseok_

Minseok memilih untuk duduk di rooftop kampus , lagipula sedang tidak ada dosen

masih memikirkan tentang tingkah Luhan

selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun Luhan mengacuhkannya , sejujurnya simple , ia tidak menyukai Sehun , Minseok hanya ingin membuat Luhan cemburu

Namun nyatanya malah begini , rasanya ingin sekali ia mencabik gadis yang bergelayut manja di lengan Luhan tadi

dengan perasaan campur aduk Minseok terus menghujat Baekhyun didalam hatinya dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya

tiba tiba , ada sepasang tangan yang menutupi matanya

" Merindukanku _baby "_ bisik lelaki itu manis

" Eum "

lelaki itu kemudian membawa Minseok kedalam pelukannya

" Luhan mianh..." "Diamlah.." potong lelaki itu , iya dia Luhan

Setelah diseret Baekhyun Luhan melihat Minseok menuju rooftop akhirnya dia juga meninggalkan kelasnya dan menyusul Minseok

tentu ia paham namun tak mau diambil pusing

Minseok hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan memeluk Luhan balik

" Genit sekali sih sama Baekhyun " renggek Minseok

" Baekhyun yang genit sayang "

" Tapi kau suka kan ?"

" Kau juga begitukan dengan Sehun ?"

" Kau marah ?"

" Pasti " jawab Luhan dia membawa minseok duduk kembali

" Aku tidak akan marah jika lelaki itu bukan Sehun "

" Ah Luhan kau cemburu ? _majja ?_ woaaahh _heol daebaaakkk"_ teriak Minseok histeris

" Kau itu kenapa sih ?" Jawab Luhan aneh

" Berarti kau mencintaiku kan ?"

" Eum "

" Woaaahhhhh , aku juga mencintaimu sahabatku "

Degg

Seketika Luhan merasa jantungnya dihunus beberapa pisau

Selalu seperti ini

Luhan selalu mengunggkapkan betapa ia mencintai gadis ini . namun balasannya ...

" Eum " Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan ucapkan " Aku mencintaimu , dan sekarang aku ada kelas , jangan terjun dari sini kasian nanti teras dibawah bisa memar kalau kejatuhan tubuhmu sayang "

" Yaaakkk "

" Hahaha aku pergi sayang "

Cup

Luhan pergi setelah memberi kecupan dipipi Minseok

" Luhan _byuntaee_... " Teriaknya " tapi aku suka " nah nada yang terakhirnya sedikit dipelankan , malu kan kalau Luhan tau

Hatinya menjadi lebih baik setelah bertemu Luhan , dan mendapat ciuman Luhan tentunya , Berhubung ia malas Minseok pun memilih pulang , daripada suasana hatinya menjadi buruk lagi

XXXXXX

Dilain sisi Luhan sebenarnya tidak ada kelas , ia memilih pulang karena ucapan minseok yang mengingatkan kalau mereka hanya sebatas sahabat

Hal ini yang selalu membuat Luhan malas untuk menjalani harinya . sebenarnya Luhan tak berharap . cukup bisa selalu disisi Minseok itu sudah cukup . ia hanya ingin Minseok bahagia

Luhan pun sampai rumah setelah minseok

Minseok melihat Luhan yang akan memasuki rumahnya pun langsung ingin bertanya kenapa Luhan pulang

namun ia urungkan , nanti saja batinnya

Luhan pun juga sama sekali tak menengok ke arah rumah Minseok

Moodnya benar benar sedang hancurr

ia memilih segera mandi dan tidur

namun baru beberapa menit ia berbaring seperti ada seseorang yang menindihnya

" Sayang kenapa pulang "

Nah kan

" Aku bosan , aku lelah , kau juga ?" Tanyanya dengan membuka matanya dengan sangat sangat terpaksa

Sudah ada Minseok yang menindih tubuhnya tanpa rasa berdosa . seketika mood Luhan menjadi baik kembali . ya hanya bisa terus disisi Minseok ia akan sangat bahagia

" Eum kita kan sama "

" Kau saja yang mengikutiku bukan ?"

" _Ania issh_ " elak Minseok dengan menggoyangkan badannya

" Mengaku saja sayang " goda Luhan dengan seringainya

" _Anii , anii , anii"_

" Iya roma "

" Yakkk bukan ani nya si roma "

Luhan hanya terkekeh begitupun Minseok , malah Minseok masih menggeliat bak cacing diatas tubuh Luhan , membuat sesuatu menjadi keras dibawah sana

" turunlah kau sangat berat "

Minseok menghentikan tawanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya

" Aku tidak berat ish " elaknya dengan memukul dada Luhan , membuat perut Minseok lebih menekan sesuatu lebih keras lagi

" Tur.. " "Ah Luhan kau keras ?" Potong Minseok dengan polosnya

" Apa yang keras "

" Pen..." "jangan di sebutkan " potong Luhan "Cepat turun atau aku akan memperkosamu "

" _Ah jinjja ?_ ayo perkosa aku , aah sayang ayo masuki aku " goda Minseok dengan duduk diatas kemaluan Luhan

" Minseokkk .." Geram Luhan . ah kali ini sungguh Luhan tidak bisa menahan hasratnya

" Ayolah Luhan ..." Goda Minseok lagi

Luhan pun duduk dan memangku Minseok

"Berani memang eum " godanya balik dengan menjilat leher Minseok

" eunggh.."

" kau sendiri ?"

" Aku berani tapi nanti saat kau menjadi istriku "

" Yaakk "

" Tapi sekarang aku masih bisa menyenangkanmu kok sayang , tanpa melakukan itu " bisik Luhan dengan menjilati leher Minseok

sebenarnya mereka memang sering melakukan ini , bercumbu ah bermanja atau apalah itu . namun tidak sampai membuka baju

" Eungg aku merindukanmu Lu "

" Merindukan bibirku bukan ?" bisik Luhan dikuping Minseok

membuat Minseok merinding dan segera menarik Luhan mencium bibir Luhan dengan Lembut

" euummmm kenapa kau jadi _byuntae_ begini sih eumm "

" Kau yang mengajarinya Lu "

" Jangan lakukan ini dengan pria lain eumm "

" _ne baby "_

dalam ciuman pun masih sempat berbicara

sedikit membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk melepas ciuman mereka

dering ponsel Minseok menghentikan kegiatan mereka

Minseok pun terpaksa mengangkat telvonnya , dengan Luhan yang kembali menjilati lehernya

" yobseo.."

" Ah mianata sehun . aku sedang sibuk "

" Ah ne " ..." Aissh Luhan cukup "

Luhan tuli . ia memilih terus menjilati leher Minseok

" Tadi minta diperkosa kan ?"

" siapa bilang ?" goda Minseok

" Entah "

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi . oh sungguh Luhan ingin segera bermaim solo sekarang namun

" sayang yaaak jangan marah "

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Minseok Luhan langsung memasuki kamar mandi

ya tuhan sungguh . ia ingin segera melepas sesuatu yang mengganjal sejak tadi

namun saat fantasi liarnya berjalan tibatiba ada sepasang tangan yang membantunya (?)

iya membantunya mengoral senjata Luhan

siapa ?

Minseok

" Aku bantu sayang "

Luhan hanya memejamkan mata menikmati pijatan Minseok dan melepas tangannya . ia memilih memegang kepala minseok dari depan yang berada diatas bahunya

" Punyamu besar juga ..." " Apa ini namanya oral ?"

racau Minseok

" lebih cepat baby ..."

" begini..."

" aah terus ..." " aah ..."

akhirnya... tapi eh

" Minseok ..."

" Ini enak sayang "

Minseok menjilati mani Luhan dengan lahapnya . oh damn

ini pertama kalinya selama mereka bersahabat semenjak mbrojol

melakukan hal yang vulgar begini

Ada apa dengan Minseok ?

setelah membersihkan semuanya . mereka berdua pun langsung duduk diranjang kembali

" Aku melihat iti di laptopmu . jadi jangan marah " cicit Minseok sambil menunduk

" Jangan lakukan dengan lelaki manapun " ..." hey tatap aku "

" Aku hanya ingin melakukannya denganmu "

" janji ?"

" janji "

mereka pun mengaitkan kelingking tanda mengikat janji . hah seperti anak kecil saja

" Kenapa kau jadi semesum ini eoh " goda Luhan dengan melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Minseok dan mencubit hidungnya

" Yaaakkkk apooh..."

" Dasar ..." Semakin kencang Luhan mencubit hidung Minseok

" Yak ..." Erang Minseok . setelah berhasil lepas dari Luhan " Hey lelaki kirang ajar . kai sendiri yang mesum . masa masturbasi saat ada aku dikamarmu " omel Minseok dengan berkacak pinggang

" Eeyy gadis sok polos . kau yang memancingnyaa " balas Luhan tanpa ekspresi

" _naega ? "_

" Eoh ..." Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya " Aku lelaki normal . bagaimana bisa aku diam saat ada perempuan seksi yang menindihku dan menggodaku ?"

" Apaaa ..." teriak Minseok dengan duduk diperut Luhan lagi " Kau bilang apa tadi "

" _Molla .."_

" Yaaak tadi kau bilang aku gadis seksi bukan ?"

" _Ani.."_

Ahhh bahagianya . akhirnya kau mengakui kalau aku ini seksi" Sombong Minseok dengan berdiri dan berputar putar sok belagak jadi model

" Kau saja yang kepedean ... bantet begitu masa seksi "

" Yaakk tadi kau sendiei yang bilang kalau aku seksi .. mau bukti ?"

" eoh .." kini Luhan malas meladeni Minseok . setelah selesai melepas bebannya ia lelah dan ingin tidur namun dia tak sadar kalau Minseok telah membuka kancing bajunya sampai bawah . menampilkan perutnya yang rata dan belahan dadanya yanggg eummm lumayan

" Lihat sini .. aku seksi kan "

" eumm " lenguh Luhan tanpa berniat membuka mata

" Sayaangkuu lihat sini " Panggil Luhan kelewag manja dan seksi .. kalau memanggil Luhan dengan nada begini pasti bangun

Dan benar Luhan membuka matanya langsung dihadapkan dengan buah dada Minseok yang ingin loncat dari sangkarnya ...

Luhan tertegun ... Betapa indah buahdada Minseok .

Setelah dewasa baru kali ini Luham melihat Tubuh setengah toples Minseok ..

Cukup lama Luhan tertegun . melemparkan pandangan memuja . sangat memuja . hingga membuat Minseok yang ingin marah malah menahan malu untuk pertama kalinya

Minseok kan tidak tau malu . Luhan pun sama

Namun ini berbeda . Minseok merasa dipuja oleh Luhan dan benar...

" Kau indah _baby_ kau sangat indah . cantik . seksi . tanpa polesan apapun kau sangat indah " tanpa ditahan tahan dan tanpa sadar Luhan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut

kalimat yang biasanya hanya ia lontarkan didalam dada

" Lu ..."

perlahan Luhan mendekati Minseok . mengecup belahan dada itu dan menutup kancing baju Minseok kembali dan memandangnya dengan sayang

" Jangan membukanya untuk lelaki lain "

TBC ?

Ahhh aku kira gaada yang minat . aku gabisa balas apapun selain terimakasih

sebagian ada yang aku balas lewat pm sih tapi kalian ngga ngecek ehehehe

maaf ya reviewnya gadibalas

tapi aku selalu menanti review kalian kok . bahkan sampe senyum sendiri . dibaca terus menerus . karena buat penyemangat

Aku bukan orang yang bisa membalas pujian atau kritikan aah maafkan akuuu

Terimakasih banyak

semoga menghibur


End file.
